Avast!
by Bubble-Double-Trouble
Summary: Young actress, Lily Evens, always loved adventures and dreamed of dashing heroes. So when she accidentally gets involved with the handsome rake, Captain James Potter, she literally gets more than she ever wished for or could handle. JL. AU. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Avast!**

Chapter 1

"Wha' a p'etty li'lle lass like ye doin' all alone on a nigh' like this?"

She was sure the man meant to say 'pretty' not 'pity'. But considering her condition, it might as well be the truth.

Foolish, foolish Lily. Deciding to travel on foot into places where pity was the last thing you received.

She quickly scanned the deserted alley and then the man in front of her. He was twice her size, thrice her age, and with several missing teeth she took notice of when he smiled at her (if you could call that a smile).

And gosh, she wrinkled her nose, he was stinking.

Did he think she was one of the prostitutes that roamed the streets?

His gaze was gliding down her body with obvious hunger.

Lucky her. Apparently he did.

She fought the urge to look down and make sure her cloak concealed _everything_. Daring another glance around, she suppressed a sigh. In most plays she saw and read, helpless females have been rescued at the eleventh hour by dashing heroes who fought and chased away the villains. If she was going to be one of those females, her hero better arrive quickly.

The man staggered towards her. "'tis cold tonigh'. I know a close place. 'ow bout I'll take ye dere and make ye warmer?"

Right. All the available heroes must've taken a night-off. Typical men activity. When you need them, they're not around. And when you don't, it's hard to get rid of them.

She took a steadying breath and dropped her shoulders. Fumbling with the edges of her cloak she said meekly, "aye, sir. I'd like that very much. I'm lost and so alone and afraid…" her voice trembled quite convincingly, she noticed. Ha! Let Petunia see this dramatic performance and dare to sneer again at her acting abilities!

Her hands shook too, so she grabbed folds of the cloak to steady them.

Then she noticed in surprise that her teeth started to chatter as well.

By lord, she _really_ was afraid.

Oh, that will never do.

As Hamlet once pronounced: "to be or not to be: that is the question"

_Well_, she was more than glad to tell Hamlet the answer for _that_.

The man cackled gleefully and stretched his hands towards her.

"wait! What are you doing?"

"pe'tty lass, me only wan'a kiss from ye. Only one. That's all" the man said, trying to sound assuring.

"Ah" she tried not to squeak the word out. "al-alright. But-" she held a finger in front of his face, trying not to flinch at the stench that was coming from his mouth. "First you close your eyes, dear sir"

Surprisingly, the man did as she asked. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips forward.

Living in the theatre the better part of her life and watching fellow men players, she was exposed to certain aspects of knowledge about the opposite sex which well-bred ladies only speculated and only found out on their wedding-night. Her older sister regularly entertained men in her chamber and Lily used to eavesdrop as she told her friends (or bragged about, was the better term) about her current man's expertise between the sheets.

Her sister said that you could trail a man by using his physical vulnerability against him, which was right _there_-

The man howled in pain. He dropped to his knees, spitting a string of curses which made her face heat up as she ran down the alley as fast as she could.

Foolish, foolish Lily. As foolish as she gets, at least she had the sense to wear her boots this time around.

She threw her hood over her head and slowed down her pace.

All signs indicated that the night was going to be a long one, and she had no intention to make it shorter for her by running into the wrong people.

_**Avast!**_

"His lordship will see you now" the butler said in an even tone.

Lily nodded at him and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Thank you for the cake and tea Mrs. Hamock"

"My pleasure, darling" the cook smiled fondly.

She followed the butler to the library. After announcing her name, he stepped back and allowed her to enter.

"Thank you, Moulten" Lord Longbottom said.

When the door closed, he turned his attention to Lily. "What took you so long?"

"I was a bit delayed on my way, your lordship. My sincere apologies for making you wait" at the last minute she remembered to curtsey.

He waved her apology aside. "There is no need for this formality between us. After all, you and my wife are old friends" in a lower tone he added, "She already wants my head for letting you to be involved in this matter"

Lily ducked her head to hide her smile. She pulled a letter from the deep folds of her cloak and extended it to him. "This is for you, milord"

Longbottom took it and turned it around to view the symbol on the other side. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You haven't read it, have you?"

She kept her face straight and tried to look offended. "Of course not, milord!"

"Hmm" he broke the seal and read the few short lines. Taking his pen, he pulled a clean parchment and wrote a reply.

Standing in front of his desk, Lily followed with her eyes at the swift movements of the pen. Longbottom wasn't far from the truth. She never broke a sealed letter to know its contests. She didn't need to. She had the ability to read upside down as the massage was written.

He folded it, put in an envelope and sealed it. "Can you deliver it to Houg's Inn? It's at the docks"

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The docks?"

"Aye"

"That's an hour and a half ride in a hackney!"

Longbottom smiled. "Double payment if you deliver it tonight"

Lily blinked. With a much more pleasant and satisfied voice she mumbled, "_Oh_"

_**Avast!**_

The hackney stopped.

Lily opened her eyes with a start, realizing that she dozed off in the middle of the ride. Smoldering a yawn, she peered outside the window in confusion. Did they already arrive?

Shouts and the sound of a firing gunshot made her back away from the window and kneel beside her seat.

_Guards!_

Even she started to doubt her fortune. She never trusted coincidences. Hundreds of possibilities sprang in her mind. Was she found? Betrayed? By whom?

She felt a sudden cold breeze enter the hackney, and she knew without a doubt that she was no longer alone.

Before managing to turn or squeak, a heavy hand clapped across her mouth and a deep voice whispered next to her ear. "Sorry to bother you, miss, but I'm in a need to commandeer temporarily this vehicle." She could almost hear his smile as he added sarcastically, "with your permission, of course"

She gave a small whimper in response. She was ready to permit him free entrance to the royal court if he wished, if only he'll stop pressing his pistol to her back!

Foolish, foolish Lily. What have you got yourself into this time?

**A/N: so, what did you think? It's kind of an experimental fic, which means that I'm still not sure how it's going to continue. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to hear (or read) them.**

**Hope you liked it enough to leave a review… ;)**

**BuDoTr**

**(Disclaimer: don't own what you recognize, so don't sue me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avast!**

Chapter 2

The guards found him.

Damnation. That was the last thing he needed at the moment.

He'll need to send them off his trail. Again. And with the new complication of having to commandeer a hackney with a woman inside, he'll need to be extremely careful to make sure none of them will get their hands on him. If someone asked him about the first thing he did when he woke up the next morning, being hanged won't be the answer he'll give.

The woman trembled slightly against him and he felt a small pang of regret. He hoped he wasn't forced to take drastic actions. He wasn't in the habit of scaring women. And she was frightened enough. It'd almost be a sin to hurt a female who, he breathed, smelled pretty nicely as well.

"Take a seat" he instructed softly, "and don't even think of alerting the coachman."

She did as he said, seating herself at the corner of the hackney, as far as possible from him.

He sat opposite her and stared through the window, making sure no one could see him peering outside.

"Is everything all righ', miss?" the coachmen inquired loudly above their heads.

With a single node from him, the woman cleared her voice nervously and said, "Yes, quite. What was the whole mess about?"

"Some poor bugger is being chased by three uniformed men. Luckily for him, he's armed"

"Was he the one who fired that shot?" she asked the coachman sharply, her gaze fixed on him. He only smiled in response.

"Aye, miss" the coachman clicked his tongue to make the horse move again, and with a jolt, the hackney rumbled on. "Not to worry, miss. I promised m'lord to deliver you safely. I won't let any harm come to you"

He stiffened slightly in his seat. Was it his imagination or did the coachman used a certain undertone to emphasize his last words? By the small gasp the woman draw, he realized she heard it too. Her hood covered her features and he couldn't see if the coachman's words maid any sense to her.

"First a drunk rapist, an ungrateful employer, a long and painful ride, cowering guards and now a madman with a pistol and an optimistic old man who praises him" he heard the woman mutter under her breath. "What's next? Pirates giving their gold in the inn?"

"It might do you well to remember that this madman had an excellent hearing" _and a loaded pistol. _He watched as she shrank in her seat and stared at his weapon as if hypnotized.

Good. That will keep her mind occupied for a few minutes.

"You're not doing it correctly" she suddenly blurted out.

He turned his attention back to her. "What?"

"You _suppose_ to threaten me with a physical harm and demand that I'll give you my belongings"

He frowned to her. "And what am I suppose to do with them, woman? That's an extra weight to carry with me, and useless if I'm going to be shot"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "You could at least try. It's the first time I'm being abducted and let me tell you, you're a very disappointing highwayman."

"But I'm not-!" he caught himself in time.

She let a dry chuckle. "_That_ is obvious. Are you by any chance J.M.Potter?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because if you are, I have a message for you from Lord Longbottom" she rapped on the ceiling and called, "Moulten, stop the vehicle!"

She handed him a sealed letter before opening the door and jumping down. He followed her out. "Wait!" he called after her retreating back.

"Miss, it's not safe to walk alone in the streets!" the coachman called after her desperately. A cold gust of wind pulled back her hood as she turned quickly around and stared angrily at them.

She was young, James noticed in surprise. But even in the dark he managed to see that she had a copper hair, piled up in the fashionable way ladies used to wear these days, though a few strands managed to get loose and were now hitting across her face.

"Were we actually heading to Houg's Inn, Moulten, or were you just driving in circles hoping to catch _his_" she waved indifferently in James' direction, "skin before the guards did?"

"Moulten?" James repeated uncertainly, before the name clicked into place. "Moulten!" he turned and indeed there the man stood. Moulten, Longbottom's trusted butler, dressed in a coachman's attire. Disbelief mixed with fury as he glared accusingly at the old man. "You followed me?"

"I received an urgent message that you needed help, sir, so I've changed the course of our riding towards the place where you were last seen" Moulten explained.

"And where was I when it happened? Asleep, of course" the woman answered her own question with an unladylike snort.

An urgent message? In a flat undertone James muttered, "Black".

"Miss Lily, please wait!"

James watched the woman walk away with a proud pose that'll make even a queen envy and heard Moulten mumble, "Her ladyship will have my head on a platter if anything will happen to her"

"Who is she?"

"Miss Lily Evans, sir" Moulten fumbled with his hands, watching anxiously at the retreating figure. "Won't you stop her, Mr. Potter? She might get into trouble"

"Not surprising, with a temper like hers" James muttered under his breath. "Prepare your horse; I'll get her for you"

_**Avast!**_

He had to break into a run to close the distance and mentally shook his head. What Longbottom was thinking when he sent his mistress after him? Without breaking his pace, he grabbed her waist from behind, swung her up, flung her over his shoulder and turned back.

She let a small shriek and hit her fists on his back in protest. "What in devil's name do you think you're doing, you louse?"

"Fixing your impression of me as a highwayman. I'd hate to disappoint you a second time" he swatted her backside playfully, making her yell once more.

"It's not amusing!"

He smiled, knowing that she won't see it. As unsettling and confusing as this event turned to be, he found himself quite enjoying the situation. Using his most dangerous tone, he said, "You asked for a live demonstration. So here you have your threat of a physical harm, and according to you, I now must demand all your belongings"

"I don't have any valuables on me" she answered angrily. "And it is cruel of you to make such a jest, when all I wanted was to tease you"

They were now near the hackney. Moulten sat in the front, reins in his hands, and watched them closely.

James opened the door and placed her down on the seat, not too gently. "If it's true that you have no valuables on you, then in my role as a highwayman," he lowered his voice to a murmur, "I shall take what you still have to offer". And without giving her a pause to protest or to fight; he pressed his lips to hers.

She stiffened in surprise. He pulled back with a chuckle when she tried to bite him and closed the door firmly. With a nod from him, Moulten flicked his reins and urged the horse to break into a light run.

James watched as the hackney pulled around a corner and disappeared. Touching the place on his lips where she tried to bite him with his tongue, he smiled ruefully.

Little savage. Yet, a pretty one and with sweet kisses.

He should commend Longbottom's taste in women. Too bad she already belonged to another.

Shaking his head, he rested his hand on his pistol and chose a shortcut through the streets. The beginning of a fog swiveled behind him lazily, muffling his steps and concealing him out of sight.

**A/N: thanks for all the 12 reviewers! I'm glad you all liked it. I know the story doesn't make sense so far, but what's the fun in revealing all the secrets in the first chapter? To anyone who grasped the general idea of this story, I'll welcome any idea/suggestion you have in mind.**

**Review and tell me what you thought, ok?**

**(Disclaimer: as much as I'd loved to, nothing belongs to me… life is **_**so **_**not fair!)**

**BuDoTr **


	3. Chapter 3

**Avast!**

Chapter 3

"Lily darling, where have you been?" a short plump man with little hair on top and a pointed short beard, looked at her disapprovingly behind his pair of spectacles. "The rehearsal started exactly-" he glanced at his pocket watch, "-six minutes and twenty-five seconds ago!"

The actors on stage stopped to watch as Flitwick straightened to his full none-too-impressive height (4'5), puffed out his chest and spent the next seven minutes and ten seconds lecturing her of her duty to her actor friends and to the theatre.

Lily sighed silently and sent a pleading glance over the top of Flitwick's head to the stage. Some actors coughed in a feeble attempt to disguise their laughter. Others just gave her a sympathetic smile. They all knew that once Flitwick starts his lecture by the words: "the theatre waits for no one!" there was no stopping him.

Her salvation however, came in the form of a tall, blond woman who stepped off the stage and gracefully walked towards them. A grace, Lily knew perfectly, which was accomplished by spending several hours every day practicing in front of a full-size mirror. A confident, smooth glide with just a hint of the curves that were hidden beneath the clothes. An Amazon walk, some men even commented appreciatively.

The woman put her hand on the playwright's shoulder. "Filius, calm down. My little sister's minor lateness is not worth the waste of our precious time-"

_She_ wasn't worth the waste of their precious time; Lily translated the meaning behind the words.

"And we must continue with the rehearsal. Only a fortnight is left before the first performance of the Season, and the play is not ready yet. You said so yourself," with a coaxing smile, the woman patted Flitwick's arm. "So shall we?"

Lily watched as Flitwick looked up in the woman's grey eyes. She watched as his annoyance melted away to be replaced by a familiar adoring look. "You are quite right, my dear." he glanced back at Lily. "Petunia is quite protective of you. You must be quite proud and grateful to have such a caring sister in your life"

"Oh, quite" Lily smiled cynically, staring directly at the cool grey eyes which assessed her with hidden dislike. "Ain't I lucky?"

_**Avast!**_

Lily took a deep breath and relaxed her stiff shoulders. It was mid noon, the sun was out, no cloud was visible in the sky and she was finally free to do as she wished.

She considered taking a nap to gain the lost hours of sleep she missed last night, but she had an important duty to finish first. Walking her way through the park, she nodded at men who raised their hats for her and smiled flirtingly at those who winked daringly in her direction.

Being a woman at two-and-twenty with her reputation had its advantages concerning the opposite sex. And its disadvantages, of course…

A pair of young girls, around the age of eighteen, gazed at her curiously from afar, their fans hiding half their faces as, Lily guessed, they gossiped about her.

"The Keitleen heiress and the duke Hemilton's daughter" a familiar voice commented next to her. "Rumors indicate that they'll be one of the diamonds this Season, as well as famous gossipers"

Lily smiled. "Good day, your Grace"

"Oh, stop that!" Alice Longbottom smiled back and flipped her closed fan on Lily's shoulder playfully. "You're a horrible tease, Lily. Having people call me 'your Grace' at the end of each of their sentence is quite enough for me" Alice gave a delicate shudder. She looped her arm through her friend's. "Let's take a walk. I need to hear how last night went, and we might as well give these two cackling brats something to gossip about. I'm sure having Longbottom's wife and mistress walk arm in arm in broad daylight will shake the ton a bit"

Lily bit back her laughter. "And you call _me_ a horrible tease?"

"'tis a wonderful entertainment" Alice sighed dramatically. "Of course people are reacting to it differently. Either they consider me naïve, or stupid, or that Frank keeps me satisfied enough in the bedroom for me to overlook his not-so-discreet liaison with you. And there was this new rumor of the three of us engaged in…" she trailed off, her cheeks reddening.

Lily eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"You know…" Alice waved her hand in unconscious way to express herself. "That Frank with the _two_ of us…"

"God, help us" Lily said, fighting to keep her face straight. "I'm sure it did wonders to Longbottom's lovemaking reputation"

"I didn't know he have one!"

"He certainly has now"

They glanced at each other and burst in cheerful giggles. "Oh, poor Frank" Alice shook her head. "You should have seen his face when some gent asked him what the _exercise_ was like, and to hear one of the old widowed women comment loudly: 'no wonder he looks so fit. _He_ certainly doesn't need any padding in the front of his breeches!'"

This time Lily couldn't contain her merriment.

"About time you'll laugh." Alice beamed at her friend. "You looked so sour earlier I was beginning to worry. Brooding does not become you. Troubles?"

"Not exactly. I just finished a five-hour practice in the theatre"

"Ah. Petunia, then"

"Yes. We're working on a new play. Petunia is in the leading role"

"As usual" Alice muttered in distaste. "Well, no matter. Forget about her and tell me at least what happened to you last night. I wanted Frank's head on a silver platter for sending you away in the dead of the night. The nerve of him!"

"Trust me," Lily smiled slightly. "Your husband and butler are well aware of your preference to have people heads cut off"

"I'll have him apologize to you." Alice continued in annoyance. "On his knees, if necessary. To dare to endanger you! I already dragged most of the story out of Moulten, but I have no idea what happened after that stranger slipped in the hackney"

"Not exactly a stranger, if Moulten recognized him. He was a rakehell. Threatened me with his gun and pretended to be some highwayman"

Alice gasped, her dark eyes widening as she listened with her full attention. "What did he do?"

_He kissed me_. Lily closed her eyes to block that thought. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop remembering it for what was left of last night. "He threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes after I fled the coach and put me back inside" _and then kissed me_. Lily gritted her teeth in annoyance, forgetting everything except of that sordid kiss. All right, not _that_ sordid. It was… "Brief, hard, dominating. As if he had the _right_!" surprising, unsettling, unsatisfying… "Should have kicked him instead of just biting him"

"You bit him?" Alice asked in surprise.

Lily looked at her startled. "Well, yes. In defense, you see"

"For dragging you back to the coach?"

"Yes" Alice might be her best friend, but there were some things that were best left unsaid.

"I'm glad he did. I would've felt horribly guilty if something happened to you. Do you know what his name is?"

"Ever heard of one called J.M.Potter?"

Alice stopped in her steps and turned to look at her with a worried expression. "That is his name? Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've heard of him. He's trouble, with a capital 'T'. He's a captain of his own ship. Abide to no one's rules except his own. He steals, he lies, and he's involved in some suspicious business that no one knows about"

"A pirate?"

"No, much worse. With pirates at least you know where you stand with. I think he's a spy. And a good one" Alice bit her bottom lip anxiously. "I don't like the idea that Frank is involved with a man like this one"

"You need more information on this J.M.Potter before you make a decision"

"I know that, but there is no way that I can find anything out. Frank won't let me…" Alice's gaze brightened in excitement. "But _you _can"

"Me?" Lily blinked in surprise. "To spy on a spy?"

"If anyone can pull it of, it is you"

"Flatterer" Lily muttered. _But what if he'll try to kiss me again?_ "All right" she sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But you know that 'tis highly unlikely that I'll meet him again"

"I can guarantee you will" Alice smiled. "Frank invited him to attend Lord Madison's soiree. It'll be easy enough for me to save you an invitation as well"

Lily groaned silently. "Oh, lucky me"

**A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! Next chapter will be from James POV, in Madison's soiree, as he reencounters with Lily in the stiffest places of all ;)**

**Please review! I won't know what you most enjoyed or disliked if you don't!**

**As usual, ideas/suggestions are always welcomed. (And if you still didn't get the subtle hint here's the true meaning: HELP! I NEED IDEAS OR I'LL BE STUCK WITH THIS STORY WITHOUT ABLE TO CONTINUE IT! I'M BEGGING ON MY KNEES HERE, PEOPLE! HAVE SOME MERCY ON MY POOR PEACE OF MIND!)**

**BuDoTr**

**(Disclaimer: I wish upon a star, and trying to believe… but no, sorry. The characters are still not mine)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avast!**

Chapter 4

A wooden mug was thrown in the air. One quickly cocked his pistol, aimed, and fired, smashing the cup into pieces. The cheers of the men in the inn were interrupted by a sharp bark: "calm down, you drunken lot! Keep in mind that we'll need to pay for anything we brake" the men around subsided quickly in obedience. The man with the gun flashed a quick grin, saluted unsteadily with his weapon in hand and called, "aye, aye, Black!"

The man named Black sank back in his seat. Muttering "showoff" under his breath, he raised his half-filled mug to his lips and switched his attention back to the man in front of him. "So what were you saying, mate?"

James raised his own drink and emptied it in two large gulps. "Longbottom sends me to 'look' at Tom Riddle to find out if he's involved in any illegal business. The name sounds familiar for some reason"

"Hm. Tom Riddle… Tom Riddle…" Black tapped his drink absently, a frown drawn between his brows. "Didn't we ship for a certain Mr. Riddle a few months ago?"

"Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort" James nodded in remembrance. "At least one question is answered. If _we_ worked for him, then the man is not what you'd call a transparent little gent with-"

"A poker's stick stuck up his ass! Whoop!" the man who was engaged earlier in target games, laughed as he stumbled towards their table. He wrapped his arm loosely around Black's neck and regarded James with red-filled eyes. "You're not hidin' anythin' _da_ _me_, righ' cap'n?"

James smiled slightly but said only, "Go back and sit down, Remus. I'll tell you everything when you'll be in a sober condition to listen"

"_Non sono ubriaco_!" Remus called in indignation.

"Yes, you are" Black jerked the arm around his neck away. "You only speak Italian when you have too much to drink"

"_irrisoria_!"

"He's right" James said seriously. If someone took a closer look he would've seen one corner of his mouth fighting to twitch upwards. "when Remus is too drunk, he usually starts to sing '99 bottles of rum on the wall' or 'I once knew a wench named Milly. The biblical way, of course, don't be silly…'" James raised his brows in puzzlement at Black. "_Why _is he drunk in the first place?"

"He encountered a pair with lovely bosoms, long legs and cat-like eyes. One seduced him. The other took all his money."

"_tu_…" Remus muttered and shook his head slightly. "You on'y jealous 'cause I didn' invite you wi' me" he staggered away, muttering something rude in italian.

"If the chits stole all his money, who's paying for his bill?"

Black smirked and raised his mug in mock-salute. "You are"

James bit back a groan and sank back in his seat.

"How long are you going to play Longbottom's lapdog, in any case? I barely see you nowadays."

"I haven't seen you too, lately"

"I have a busy social life" Black grumbled. "With keeping the boys in line and saving your hide out of trouble"

"Did I thank you for sending someone to help me last night?"

"No."

"Good. For a scary moment, I thought I was getting softhearted with gratitude of almost being run over by a hackney"

Black smiled despite himself. "You're welcome and stop avoiding the question."

James sighed and answered quietly. "As long as it takes"

"Three reasons why, mate"

"I'll give you four." He raised his thumb in the air. "One: the ship needs repairs. Two: we need a job. Three: Longbottom's paying well for my services."

"And four?"

James gave a lopsided grin. "I met someone"

Black snorted in disbelieve "Remus met two, and look where that got him"

In the background someone started to sing off-key, "99 bottles of rum on the wall…"

_**Avast!**_

So that's how the nobs celebrate.

He leaned against a pillar in the ballroom and watched as people talked, danced, ate and reacquainted with each other. It was how the other half lived. How the other half entertained itself.

In simpler words, it was the other half of boredom.

He straightened and decided to take a fresh air outside in the balcony. It was foolish of him to accept Longbottom's invitation to this soiree. Riddle might attend this party, the letter said. And we already have a suspicious that Lord Madison, the host of the soiree, has a certain partnership with him. It'd be a good opportunity to look through Madison's possessions just to affirm this suspicious.

It sounded a good idea at first. If only Riddle actually arrived to the soiree. Or if Madison stayed in one place long enough for James to search through his office.

Now the only thing he was expecting was to go to the other room, where some green chits were supposed to walk on stage and squeak a song or drum on a poor instrument.

He might as well go out to find a tree to hang himself off.

He neared the balcony only to find out, in one glance, that it was already occupied. He cursed and turned the other direction.

"I changed my mind, Alice"

James stopped. That voice…

"But four days ago you promised to help me!"

"I can't do it! I'm not sure how to start it in the first place. What if I'll choose the wrong man? It was dark and I didn't see his features well. He could be anybody. And I can't just go after a random man like some… _wanton_"

James inched his way closer to the open door of the balcony. The two women were too observed in each other to notice as he slipped quietly inside and hid behind one of the tall exotic plants that stood at either side of the double doors.

He recognized both of them immediately. The dark-haired slender figure, who was dressed in a violet muslin dress, was Alice Longbottom. His gaze, though, was drawn to the other woman. Her copper hair was visible despite the darkness. She was dressed in a dark green dress with such a deep cleavage, that he was certain it was illegal.

Even if she was half surrounded by shadows he would've recognized her by her voice only. It was low and pleasant to the ear. Made you imagine her urging you breathlessly on while you kissed your way down her body…

James shut his eyes in a feeble attempt to erase that sudden picture off his mind. Lord, he was going insane. What he needed was a long cold dip in the ocean. And a willing female body. That's what happens when you go on land after spending three months sailing with twenty-five men. Your body starts to act as if he has a mind of its own.

The two women continued to argue, before Alice threw her hands in the air and walked back towards the ballroom, leaving the redhead alone. He waited a moment and then walked around the plant and shut the doors close gently.

"You must! As if I signed that agreement with my blood" the woman stood with her back to him, still unaware of his presence. He walked forward and stood behind her, watching with amusement as she continued to talk to herself. "As if I'll snap my fingers and he'll just appear!" she snapped her fingers and turned around.

And froze.

She stared at him wide-eyed for a split second before turning to look suspiciously at her fingers. "Well, that was quick" she muttered. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers again.

He crossed his arms over his chest, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards when she opened her eyes again and looked at him. She raised her hand and flattened her palm against his heart. "So I'm not hallucinating" she said when she felt his heartbeat under her fingers.

He took her hand in his. "I'm not sure about that. You're too beautiful to be anything but an illusion" he turned her hand upside down and planted a warm kiss in the middle of her palm. Her fingers curled in response, before she snatched her hand away as if burned.

He looked at her in an unexplained satisfaction. "I see you still remember me"

"Don't flatter yourself." she glared at him. "To me, you are nothing but an uncomfortable episode which soon enough will be forgotten"

His smile had a sudden sardonic edge to it. "I forgot. I imagine you're careful to make sure he won't hear a single whisper about you"

"_He_? Who's-" her eyes glanced over his shoulder and widened. She turned around, grabbed the balcony's rail with both hands and leaped over it. A quick look behind him sent him jumping after her. Because of her long skirts she was a bit clumsier in straightening up, and he took advantage of it by grabbing her waist and tumbling her to the ground with him on top.

Between the balcony floor and the ground was a small space. Too small to sit straight, but high enough for two people lying side by side to be unseen by anyone.

"Have you lost your mind?" she whispered angrily. "They'll _notice_ us!"

"No, they won't" he muttered back. "Relax and lie back" he turned on his side and, wrapping one hand around her, he dragged them closer to the wall. "Bend your knees. Make sure the hem covers your ankles"

With another glare in his direction she did as he said and then leaned back her head on the dump ground. She lay still but he didn't remove his arm from her. His other hand went towards his boot and he pulled a long and sharp dagger out of it.

Above their heads, Riddle and Madison stepped on the balcony, pulled the curtains shut and locked the double glass doors after them.

**A/N: should I add a "dun, dun, dun, duuun" sound to the end? Lol. Thanks to all the reviewers of last chapter. Thanks to those who threw some ideas in my directions. I might use them in the future (after twisting and shaping them to blend in the story).**

**Those who wanted more J/L action, how was that for a start? The whole part of jumping over the balcony and the rest was kind of a last-minute change, so I hope you liked it.**

**Review! **

**BuDoTr**

**(Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this fic which was born of spending too much time reading Historical Romances. Other than that, nothing else)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avast!**

Chapter 5

Breath, Lily, _breath_.

This wasn't precisely the easiest thing to do while a full grown man was half lying upon you. She didn't dare to protest in case the men on the balcony would hear her. Her eyes widened in outrage when Potter wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer until she was almost molded to his frame. The libertine!

He flinched slightly when her foot connected with his calf but still didn't release his hold. He put a finger on her lips and whispered, "Be quiet".

His hot breath tickled her ear and made a delicate shiver run down her spine. She bit back her tongue and compromised in giving him her best glare, even though she wasn't sure if he could see it in the dark. The voices speaking in low tones above her finally drew her attention back to the danger. Closing her eyes, she strained to make out the words.

"Well? The cargo is all ready. There's no going back now on our deal" the cold, business-like tones she guessed belonged to Riddle.

"Hush!" the other man, Lord Madison, said nervously. "Do you want half the _ton_ finding out? 'Tis risky enough to have you come here"

"I don't care if the Prince himself found out," Riddle sneered. "As long as you'll pay me my due"

"You think it's easy to gather fifty-thousand pounds in less than a fortnight for me? I'm bankrupted, swimming to the neck in debts…" Lord Madison complained in desperation.

"I don't care if you'll have to sell you own old mother to gain it, for pay me you will. Finding another buyer won't be any trouble for me, otherwise."

Something in Riddle's tones made Lily quite uneasy. But still- fifty-thousand pounds! Sounded like a king's ransom, comparing to her sad state of income. The rest of their quiet discussion was lost to her concentration when she suddenly realized that Potter's head was resting too close to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, forgetting that she was supposed to keep quiet.

"What do you think?" his thumb was drawing small circles on her waist and his nose was trailing up and down the side of her throat.

"Have you lost your wits?" she made the appearance of struggle, too curious to guess what he'll do next, to put much effort behind it.

"Don't worry, they just left." he pressed his lips to the skin behind her earlobe.

_Oh, my_. This was wrong. _Very_ wrong. She couldn't lie under the balcony on the dump ground with a man who was intent on seducing her slowly, taking liberties with her she should've never agreed to in other circumstances.

She needed to think about her reputation. Well, maybe that wasn't the correct way to think about it. Her reputation was bad enough not to shock any matrons and gents if they happened to see her.

She needed to think about Longbottom's disapproval of rolling on the ground with one of his employers. She arched off the ground instinctively when Potter turned to kiss between her breasts, his hand moving from her waist to her buttocks. Oh, who _cared_ what Alice's poker-spine husband thought of her? She was not formally in his employment.

The hand moved from her buttocks to her back, the fingers skillfully starting to release the strings of her dress. _Her dress_! Her foggy mind finally returned to focus. Did the rascal have the slightest notion what the wet was doing to her dress? It might get smudged or worse, _wrinkled_. It cost her too much to even consider endangering it to such a fate. She did intend to wear it again, after all.

This time when she hit him, she did use all her strength. "Off of me, you pig!" he did as she asked, apparently taken by surprise of her sudden turn of reaction to actually comply. She quickly wriggled out of the narrow hideaway and back up on the balcony.

Straightening her dress, she squared her shoulders, raised her head high and pulled the double doors open.

"This is not over yet" a soft promise came from the darkness.

Lily shut the doors behind her with a snap, not daring to take a last glance back.

_**Avast!**_

"You're jesting!" Alice took Lily by the arm and pulled her behind the nearest column, making sure they were out of earshot. "Right now?"

"Yes, nearly got caught in the act as well." Lily shot a quick glance around and lowered her tone. "This is getting complicated."

"I agree," Alice sighed. "But the worse is yet to come; I just passed your sister on the dance floor."

"What?"

"You don't have to rush out at midnight, do you?" Alice said half-teasingly, though her worried gaze swept the hall one more time.

"I wished. She'd want me to spend the rest of the night by her side, flaunting in front of me who knows whom, and subtly interrogating me why I'm neglecting your husband."

"I beg her pardon?" Alice snapped angrily. "The _bitch_"

"Quite, but I still won't want her finding me out. I planned breaking in Madison's study to find more proof."

"You'll want his bedchamber, not his study. From my acquaintance with his daughter, I know he keeps anything valuable there."

"what about his wife?" Lily asked puzzlingly.

"Separate chambers"

"Oh"

"You'll need to go when the performance begins, that way no one will be around…"

"Good evening, my ladies"

Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. "Crawled back from the dirt, so soon?" she muttered too low for Alice to hear.

"Touché" Potter chuckled next to her ear, before stepping between them and sweeping a low bow in Alice's direction, ignoring Lily altogether. Alice raised her eyebrows in question at her, noticing the insult as well.

"Good evening" Alice inclined her head in greeting.

"Would one of you lovely misses care to join me for the last waltz of the evening?" he asked, his eyes resting on Lily.

She opened her mouth in annoyance. "I-"

"Petunia" Alice warned urgently.

"Would love to" Lily quickly finished, putting her fingers on his sleeve and letting herself to be lead to the dance floor. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her sister stop several feet from Alice, who wasn't fortunate enough to escape in time, and having to tolerate Petunia's introduction of her tonight's companion to her. Poor Alice.

"I noticed you are quite friendly with lady Longbottom," Potter pulled her to dance as the music started. "very unusual"

"If you mean scandalous, then I must point out that you are the last person to talk about improper behavior. Especially after asking me to dance without even a formal introduction"

"And you know about the manners of the _ton_ well, I guess" he answered amusingly.

"I'm aware of them more than you, it appears." she pushed him a little farther. "Firstly, you don't dance the waltz so closely to your partner, and you don't hold him so _intimately_, either"

"Like this?" his smile deepened and he drew her even closer.

To her relief the music stopped at the moment, and she stepped quickly from his arms. For some reason her breathing was a little unsteady, and she felt herself flushed from head to toe. Potter bowed to her, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and then he turned his back to her and disappeared in the crowd that was now gathering to enter the next room.

Lily turned the other direction, ignoring the stares, the whispers and the fingers which were pointed behind her back. The faster she'll get to Lord Madison's bedchamber, the fastest she'll be gone out of this place. And out of his reach.

_**Avast!**_

Lily bent on her knees and looked under the double bed. Nothing except dust. Shaking her head, she went to open the drawers. She rammed through the second one when she heard coming footsteps near the door.

Shooting a frantic look around, she darted towards the closet. She left the doors an inch apart, as the chamber's door opened and closed quietly.

A male's shadow moved inside. Lily watched in surprise as the stranger acted the way she did not only a minute before. He even went to check behind the paintings which hung on the wall. He stepped towards the fireplace and disappeared from her sight.

She beckoned until she was pressed to the side of the closet, hiding behind hung up jackets and shirts. She snapped to attention when the click of heels was heard a second time outside the room.

The man cursed softly and reappeared again. She just started to wonder why he looked so familiar, when one of the closet doors opened and his tall shadow snuck in.

Lily rolled her eyes skyward as if in prayer for salvation, and shrunk even further at her corner.

_On, not him again._

**A/N: lol :) soooo, after not updating for -cough- quite a time, I decided to get back and at least post this one.** **I'll try to get the next chapter faster, though no pinky-promise, guys.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**BuDoTr**

**(Disclaimer: I own emm… all the Author Notes, and probably the closet where certain Miss L is locked with a certain Mr. J. I have the receipt to prove it) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Avast!**

Chapter 6

The wardrobe smelled of too many garments lined together, earth and wet grass. And above all that the subtle fragrance of Jasmine.

_She was here._

Fate must have picked him tonight, James reasoned darkly. Or just wanted to drive him insane.

Three encounters in one night. He mentally shook his head. What mad coincidence. He almost believed that the woman was enticing him on purpose. Making sure he got a close look, touch, taste and smell of what he can't afford.

Anger settled deep in his gut and mixed with the unexplained attraction.

There was nothing more he despised than being out of control.

Witch, concluded James. Lily Evans was a witch.

Balling his hands into fists to prevent the urge to shake, choke or continue from where they stopped under the balcony, he leaned against the other side of the small space and asked in a low murmur: "what in hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." came the reply.

It was amazing that even in a whisper; Ms. Evans managed to transfer haughtiness and scorn in one sentence.

Footsteps came and passed.

Suddenly the chamber's door flung open and something stumbled inside accompanied by drunken laughter and feminine giggles.

"Tuny, Darling! How ravishing you look tonight!" a male voice declared followed by a very loud wet kiss.

"Ooh milord," laughed the woman. "'am afraid I gave you the wrong impression. I'm not that kind of woman."

James heard Lily make a soft whimper sound.

"Never, never...." said the man. James saw through the crack of the double doors a flash of flying clothes.

Oh, no.

"What do you think of me? Tell me the truth." Panted the woman.

"Magnificent, stunning, amazing...." the man ranted on and on.

Lily started to make some gagging sounds.

Impatiently, James shoved aside the hanging garments and somehow slid across the space till he was pressed to her body. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered in her ear, making sure the couple (from the squeaking of hinges, he guessed on the wide bed) wouldn't hear them.

"I think I'm going to be extremely ill any minute now" Lily whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because the man is Lord Madison, I recognize his voice." Lily gulped and added, "And that is my older sister, Petunia."

"Whoa" his eyes widened momentarily before his shoulders started to shake slightly.

"That is not funny at the least!" she hissed. She whimpered again when a loud moan was heard through the wardrobe's door. "I do believe I'm going to be traumatized for life" she mumbled dramatically.

James leaned his forehead above her head and realized he was never in such a ridiculous situation before. Stuck with a taken woman in a closet while her sister and the master of the mansion were having sex in the room.

Another loud moan was heard and he felt Lily's shudder in repulse.

"Take off my dress."

The soft command threw him back and he looked down. He barely could see the expression on her face but he did hear the determination in her voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take off my dress." She repeated in a hushed voice.

"What happened to the rules of the _ton_ you were so passionately defending an hour ago?"

"Rules are meant to be broken." She was working on the buttons of his shirt. "and I'll be damned if I'll stay one more second in a small space and witness the heated cat getting fucked. Now _take off my dress._"

"At the lady's wish" His fingers were already working on loosening the strings at her back, as if they had a mind of their own. He barely registered when she slammed her elbow hard at the wood surrounding them. He didn't hear the activity on the bed stop. The only thing he felt was Lily's hands running up on his bare stomach and torso, before grabbing his shoulders, jumping and wrapping her long legs around him.

She cupped his face with both hands and opened her mouth against his.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

James pulled back immediately. The double doors were open and light spilled inside. Lord Madison was standing red-faced and without any breeches and shoes. Behind him he caught the sight of a tall and slender blonde woman who was shooting daggers with her eyes at Lily.

"Oh, dear. We've been caught" Lily looked at James. One arm was wrapped around the front of her bodice so the dress won't fall down and expose her completely. Her hairstyle was almost undone. Her lips were swallowed and her cheeks burning red.

She was the image of embarrassment at being caught red handed.

Only her green eyes, shadowed by her long lashes, were gleaming with unholy satisfaction.

He was right. She was a witch.

_**Avast!**_

Two hours later, James was sitting in an unknown pub, staring at his third half empty bottle and trying to erase the memory of two white mounds which kept flashing in and out of darkness in a tantalizing way, especially when Lord Madison was looking at them. He knew exactly what Lily was doing the whole time Madison was ogling her against his will. She made sure he was too distracted by her body to make her escape.

Madison acted like a puppet on a string.

Just like she made James feel.

In a surge of anger, James grabbed the bottle's neck and threw it at the opposite wall where it crashed loudly.

"Easy, mate. No need to take it on an innocent and good drink."

James glared at Black and then sunk in his chair with a long sigh. "I feel like the worst idiot on this goddamned earth."

Remus, surprisingly sober for once, smiled sympathetically at him. "Women here are very dangerous."

"She's distracting you from our goal" added Black. "Just take her, bed her and finish this tiring story."

"Can't"

"Don't tell me that just because she belongs to another" snorted Black, "It never stopped you before."

"She's Lord Longbottom's mistress. You realize how high the payment she's getting? And even if I happened to be able to pay her services, you really think there's a slight chance that she'll prefer a sailor over a _titled _lover?"

"I didn't suggest you marry her." Black shook his head in disgust. "That wench is tying you in knots already after just your second encounter. Who is she?"

"She's a part-time actress in Tranqeen's Theatre." Remus said. He shrugged under their stares. "I did some digging on my spare time. There's a show coming out soon. The Grand Opening in a week and a half. The tickets are hard to come by"

Black grimaced. "Never liked the theatre, but I guess you should go. If the show is that famous all the nobs will be there. I can take some boys with me and have a look in Madison's house."

James stared at the blotched table. "I suppose that will do. And while I'm there, I can watch Madison and Riddle."

And on the way ask Ms. Evans what she was doing in Madison's chamber in the first place, he thought.

_**Avast!**_

Black and Remus watched James doze off against the wall.

"I don't like this" Black muttered under his breath. "I never saw James react this way over a wench before"

"There's always a first time for anything" said Remus philosophically.

"That's ridiculous and pointless. Utter madness, it was it is. We should help him at least."

Remus looked doubtful. "You want to push around, don't you? From what James told us so far, I doubt she'll be very cooperative"

"Let's just say I'll help her in the right direction" Black said with small smile twisting his lips.

Remus didn't think he needed to know what Black was planning. Many years of friendship helped him understand how his best friend's line of thought worked. He stared at the sleeping James and said as an afterthought. "The ship could use a wash through. And a temporary cook."

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a very long time (and I prefer not to look and find out how long :)) and I know it's rather short but that's all I could write cause next chapter is Lily's point of view which is going to be entertaining. At least for me, because I know what's going to happen. And all of you who have a vague idea of what Sirius is planning to do.**

**So as usual ideas/suggestions/ice-cream blackmails and death threats are welcome (lol).**

**Hoped you all enjoyed it (REVIEW!)**

**BuDoTr**

**(Disclaimer: mine... not mine.... mine..... not mine... not mine? Not fair!)**


End file.
